


i don’t want anybody else (when i think about you i touch myself)

by James_Spencer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom!Villanelle, F/F, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Second Person, Top!Eve, these two just really like to have kinky sex, villanelle’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Spencer/pseuds/James_Spencer
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt I received ‘Eve getting herself off and making Villanelle watch and not letting Villanelle touch her or herself’.





	i don’t want anybody else (when i think about you i touch myself)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to write. Dedicated to Teri for inspiring me to write and finish this all in one night ;)
> 
> This is written from Villanelle’s POV

“This is really rude,” you say playfully, glancing upwards at your wrists that happen to be cuffed to the bedpost. You feel the bed shift as Eve stands at the side of it. She pulls her hair down and runs her hands through the unruly curls. You watch carefully, taking in every movement as she pulls her shirt above her head and flings it across the room. “If you’re trying to do a striptease for me, you need to be a little slower, you know?”

Eve doesn’t say anything to you. Her eyes are locked on yours and you can’t look away, you can’t. Not even when she bends down to remove her pants. You blink. She turns around and unclips her bra and you want to be right behind her, kissing and nipping at her shoulder blades. Your lips part slightly as she bends over once more to remove her underwear, giving you a full view of her ass. You raise an eyebrow at her when she sits at the opposite end of the bed. 

“Okay, stop playing and let me out of this thing,” you demand as you feel a familiar heat start to build inside of you. 

Eve leans forward and crawls towards you. She pecks your lips softly and pulls back and you’re starting to get frustrated. “Come on Eve, I’m serious, let me out.”

“Hmmm, no,” Eve says. 

Your jaw drops. “No? Really? You’ve got to be fuc-“ 

Your words are cut short as Eve brings a hand to her own tit. “Hmmmm, just watch,” she insists, and you really have no choice but to do so, because it’s not like you can just look away when she pinches her nipple, rolls it around between her fingers. She gasps and you gasp too and it’s totally involuntary and you’re silently cursing yourself because it shouldn’t be this easy to turn you on. Eve shouldn’t have this much power over you. “Mmmm fuck,” Eve groans as she starts on the other nipple and you lick your lips anxiously. 

You pull gently against the handcuffs. “Are you being serious right now?” 

Eve smirks at you as she continues to play with her tits. “Completely,” she says in a low, gravelly voice that hits you right between the legs and you don’t know which is more apparent right now, your anger or your arousal. 

Eve moves her free hand over her stomach and now you’re having trouble focusing on her tits. And, oh fuck, yeah you’re definitely more turned on than you are angry, especially when her hand starts to travel lower. You ball your fists up as you fight against the cuffs. Eve spreads her legs, giving you a front row view of her glistening center. You lick your lips and fuck, you want to rip the handcuffs off the headboard and dive in face first. 

“Look at me,” Eve demands and you meet her eyes because maybe if you behave she’ll let you go. At least that’s what you hope. Eve’s cheeks are tinted red and, oh fuck, her pupils are black as night and you can’t help the gasp that escapes from your lips when her head falls back as she slides two fingers through her own wetness. Your eyes travel back down and you watch as her fingers glide over her effortlessly. 

Then she stops, and before you can question it, she leans over towards you and cups your face. Her nostrils flare and she even fucking growls at you. “Did I say you could look down?” You shake your head quickly and you absolutely hate how your body is betraying you. You hate all of this. You hate being restrained. You hate being clothed while Eve is completely naked. You hate, you hate, you hate. And then Eve traces your lip with her coated fingers and your tongue darts out immediately. Eve let’s you take her fingers into your mouth and you groan when you taste her. You savor every drop, swirl your tongue around, under, in between her fingers and when she pulls them out you whimper again because this isn’t fucking fair. 

“This isn’t fucking fair,” you whine petulantly and all you want is to kiss that stupid shit-eating grin off of Eve’s face. 

Eve shrugs her shoulders and leans back before moving her fingers back between her legs. She rubs circles on her clit and you are so entranced that you barely hear her when she tells you some bullshit about life not being fair. “Just, ngh, just sit back and watch babyyyyyy oh fuck,” Eve moans and your hips buck into the air. 

You squeeze your legs together and you can feel your own arousal coating your thighs. “Baby please let me touch you, please? Am I not good enough? Don’t I do a good job? Why won’t you let me touch you?” You ask as you continue to fight against your cuffs.

Eve sinks two fingers inside herself and your thighs clench. “N-no, I just, oh fuck,” Eve groans and you can tell she’s trying to stay coherent as her fingers slowly thrust in and out of her. “I just want you to learn some fucking patience, goddamn, for, for once.” Eve moans again, this time louder and you’re actually shaking with want. It’s not even that you want to touch yourself. It’s physically hurting you to not be able to please Eve and you pray silently to anyone who listens to let this be over soon because this is actual torture for you. 

Eve’s legs start to shake and you know that means she’s getting close. You whine again. “Eve, please, please I have learned my lesson, I promise,” and you don’t even care that you’re begging because you need to touch Eve, you need to taste her again. “Please just let me make you come, god I need to feel you come on me baby, please.” You don’t even notice the tears in your eyes until you blink and your vision is blurry. You blink away the tears and Eve stops her movements, pulls her hand away and you smile, hopeful that she’ll at least let you clean her hand off again. You glance down at her glistening fingers and back up to her with pleading eyes. Eve smiles at you and then she slides her fingers into her own mouth and you don’t even try to hide the obnoxious cry that escapes your throat. 

She sucks her fingers clean for entirely too long and it’s agony for you, but you can’t look away even if you try. Eve leans over towards you and kisses you softly and you waste no time sliding your tongue inside her mouth. She lets you control the kiss for a moment, let’s you bite her lip, swirl your tongue inside her mouth so you can taste her. She presses a knee between your legs and you grind down on it because if you don’t get some sort of release soon you’re probably going to spontaneously combust. She presses her knee into you, causing you to break the kiss and throw your head back as you moan. 

“I can feel how wet you are through your pants,” Eve says, her voice continuing to deepen and you make a note to get your pants to the dry cleaners as soon as possible. “We wouldn’t want them to get ruined anymore would we?” You shake your head fervently and Eve nods and begins to unbutton them. 

“Are you going to let me go anytime soon?” You say impatiently as she yanks your pants and underwear down and off of you. You curse softly as you feel the cool air make contact with your soaking wet, red hot center. Eve drags a finger lightly over you and you shudder. She holds her soaked finger up to your face. 

“You see, I don’t think you want me to let you go.” You open your mouth to argue but you’re cut short as Eve slides her finger into her mouth, cleaning it quickly then pulling it out with a dramatic ‘pop!’ “I think you’d be perfectly content staying handcuffed if I just slowly,” she ghosts her fingers over your center again and you inhale sharply as she continues, “start to touch you.” She accentuates this by pressing down on your clit, making your hips arch off the bed. 

“Please Eve,” you beg and all you want to do is touch her. You could honestly come just from making her come at this point. She must read your mind though because she quickly straddles your thigh and you groan at how quickly her wet heat coats it. You press upwards into her and her head falls back as she starts to move her hips back and forth. She moves her fingers down and slides two into you and you curse in Russian, something that happens frequently when you’re already close. “That’s right baby, keep going,” you moan as she continues to fill you. “God I’m already so close, look at what you do to me Eve, god you make me so fucking hot.” You know Eve loves it when you talk to her like this, and it’s proven once again as Eve starts to grind down on you harder and faster. 

“Vil- oh fuck,” Eve moans. She curls her fingers up inside of you and oh fuck, you can feel the familiar heat building gradually inside of you. “Fuck I’m close baby,” she whispers as her movements start to become more frantic. 

“Me too. Oh god fuck me baby, please fuck me, make me come all over your hand Eve. I am so close, so fucking close, oh fuck I’m gonna-“ Your mouth opens wide as you feel your orgasm hit like a freight train at the same time as Eve. Your hips buck up, making Eve cry out. You ride it out, rolling your hips slowly as Eve does the same on you. Finally, Eve stops and slowly pulls her fingers out and presses them to your lips. 

“Mmmm,” you moan eagerly as you lick and suck them clean. Eve looks down at you. Her hair is frizzy and messy, sweat making parts of it stick to her forehead. She’s breathing heavily. Her face is flush. God she’s fucking beautiful. “Kiss me,” you whisper and Eve obliges. You smile into the kiss and you want to wrap her into your arms and just hold her but-

Eve pulls back and reaches over to the bedside table, pulling the handcuff key from the drawer. She releases one hand and pulls it down gently to try and ease some of the inevitable ache from staying in the same spot for so long. She does the same with the other one and you make a mental note to have Eve massage your shoulders later because holy fuck they hurt, but not enough to stop you from wrapping them around Eve and holding her tight. 

“What was that for?” 

Eve shrugs in your arms. “I told you, for you to learn some fucking patience.”

You giggle. “Oh Eve, do you think it worked?”

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr and send any prompts you’d like filled! villanellesstrap.tumblr.com


End file.
